


他与世界消亡的联系

by 324ussse



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/324ussse/pseuds/324ussse
Summary: 弥彦 小南 长门 雨隐三人组一发完CP比重较少零白不是恋人，但感情也超出恋人了长门和弥彦是朋友，不是CP弥南是CP主要还是三人组有一点虐有插叙





	他与世界消亡的联系

他们爱着彼此。  
一

晓的首领永远是弥彦，即便他死了；这世上的神永远是弥彦，即便他死了。  
这解释了弥彦的死与世界消亡的因果联系。

二

赶回雨之国时，他们在路上休息了一晚。  
那家旅店不小，房间也充足，但他和小南仍旧只要了一间房。  
同行的是角都和飞段。佩恩能感觉到飞段在对角都使眼色，而角都的回应是瞪了飞段一眼。  
佩恩与小南进了房间。  
天晚了，小南脱下晓袍，进了浴室。她出来时穿好了便装，拿着湿毛巾为佩恩擦了擦脸。  
即使是尸体，也要有相应的照料。更详尽的措施等回雨隐再做就好，但小南至少不愿见到弥彦风尘仆仆的样子。  
佩恩闭着眼，任由小南为他擦脸。没有轮回眼，他看起来更像弥彦一些。  
他还是弥彦吗？长门问自己。  
弥彦永远不会这样狠心，他做不到冷酷，他无法杀人如麻。  
可他是神。长门会实现他的愿望，让他成为世界的神，带来真正的和平。  
即使他正在做长门永远也不会去做的事。  
小南为佩恩擦好了脸和头发。  
“睡吧。”  
佩恩当然不需要睡眠。长门听见了小南的话，让佩恩在床上躺下了。  
小南关了灯，在佩恩身边睡了。  
他们都平躺着，姿势太死板，仿佛刚刚被下葬似的。  
小南握着佩恩的手。长门调动了查克拉，让那只手不至于太冷。  
她很快睡着了。在弥彦或和长门身边，她没有不安心的道理。  
睡熟之后，小南翻了个身，她侧躺着，面对着佩恩，手搭在他身上。  
佩恩闭着眼，仿佛真的在睡觉一样。  
他与小南其实没有必要住在同一间房里。能伤害他们的人寥寥无几，两人并不担心彼此的安全，但这世上存在着万一。  
如果有任何事要发生，他们希望能死在一起。他们将会死在一起。  
至少，在完成弥彦的梦想之前不能死。

这愿望并未成真。

三

许多时候，长门不知道是否应当看着小南。  
注视着她，作为他唯一在乎的人；注视着她，作为与他日夜相伴、再熟悉不过的朋友；注视着她，作为快乐与痛苦唯一的见证与同伴。  
他们再没有快乐，幸福是无法存在于世的东西，他们无法获得，也不能奢求。  
如果弥彦在这里就好了。弥彦会有答案。

他们的首领一直是弥彦。  
即使还是小孩子，弥彦也知道自己要什么，要做什么。  
长门知道弥彦是神，正如他所声称、所希望的那样。弥彦是神，这是确切无疑的事实，长门只要相信就好，只要跟随弥彦和小南去做就好。  
仔细回想，那段日子里，他们其实也受了许多苦，好像并没有多么好。长门却不觉得那些糟糕的时刻让他多么难过。  
但他不敢回想。

最残忍的梦，即是梦见弥彦。  
许多次，长门在还未醒来时就发现了这是梦境。他想起弥彦早已死去，顿感万箭穿心。这让他在梦中又死去一次。  
他明知道那些痛苦的过往是梦，却还是不想醒。那种感觉很糟，像拿着刀凌迟自己，并为此感觉幸福。  
梦中的弥彦说着什么，日常的话，琐碎的话，他们坐在餐桌旁，或正在练习。小南也在一旁，他们正是像过去那样。  
那时他和小南还会笑，那时他们已成长为少年，却学不会稳重，时常说笑打闹。  
梦中只有长门一人格格不入，他的笑含着泪，与他们说话时他的声音也在发抖。他在梦中哭泣，弥彦嫌弃地拍他的肩膀。  
“哭什么，总是掉眼泪……”

长门睁开眼。小南温暖的手指在他眼下擦过，温柔地拭去他的眼泪。  
长门握住她的手。  
小南与梦境中的模样不同。她褪去了十几岁时稚嫩的面容，美丽得近乎锋利，毫不留情。她唇下打了唇钉，眼睛上是漂亮的紫色眼影。她有成熟女性的风韵，而这些不过是伪装。  
他们早就死去了，在同一天。在他们还是孩子的时候。  
她柔软的手与长门的相握。  
“梦见了什么？”  
长门躺在白色的床被中，如同在棺木中长眠。

我梦见弥彦，我梦见从前。  
我梦见我从未做错任何事的那天。

四

以佩恩的身份出现在晓时，有过两次，长门听见有人猜测他和小南的关系。  
他们不知道长门的存在，只是奇怪佩恩与小南是否是恋人。  
甚至连长门也猜测过——弥彦和小南当然是，或许佩恩和小南也是——这要看人们如何定义恋人。但他和小南不是。  
虽说，他们看起来很像。佩恩不止是晓的首领，见过他实力的人也知道他是如何恐怖的存在，而小南与他形影不离，不像只是上下级。  
别人至少还叫他首领，只有小南直接叫他佩恩。

他们住在一起。在雨之国的高塔。  
他和小南的房间挨着，其实不怎么隔音。有时夜深人静，又没有下雨时，他们连彼此翻身的声音都听得见。  
从没有人想对此进行什么调整。  
长门被炸毁了双腿。在机械的支撑下，他仍能走路，虽有些勉强，这至少让他能在很低的程度上照料自己。但多数时候，他还是要依靠小南。他需要保持体力，毕竟他还有六个佩恩需要调动。  
长门渐渐习惯了小南的照料。  
回想起来，这有种宿命感。仿佛小南就是为拯救他而来。  
年少时小南救了他，给了他食物、同伴与家；如今他成了残废，小南于是照料着他。

小南每天都穿着晓袍。少数时候，例如清早或临睡前，长门会见到她穿着便装。  
是些很平常的衣服。她有意不在上面花费时间。但哪怕只是普通的便装，她穿着也很好看。  
小南很美。  
她等同于美。  
长门以为自己这想法是出于对朋友的偏爱。但他见过许许多多、形形色色的人，仍无法从中找出任何一个可与小南相比的存在。  
人们会为这样漂亮又强大的女忍者做任何事，人人都想拥有强大又美丽的存在，而小南就在他身边。  
这就是宿命了。她美到无人能及的地步，她正应当成为神的使者，成为代替神行使权力的天使。  
在外面，小南正如她所说的那般，“执行神的命令”，而在家里，只有他们二人时，是长门依附于小南。  
他很听小南的话。她与弥彦是他唯一拥有的。弥彦死去了，他决不能连小南也失去。  
长门爱她，他当然爱，他也爱弥彦。  
他们彼此相爱，爱得一样多。他们三个。

他们的命也是彼此的。  
小南救了险些饿死的他，他救了即将被忍者杀死的弥彦和自己，最后，弥彦以自杀救了小南。  
可弥彦同时杀死了他们三个。  
无论多少次，回想起来，弥彦死去的那天，仍能在长门心上撕开一条豁口。  
那就是地狱。  
那就是地狱。他确信无疑。

五

他与小南之间，似乎应当发生些什么。因为时间太久，弥彦死了太多年，因为他们都是被抛下的，因为他们同样半死不活。  
但二十年过去，他们之间从未发生任何事，也没有任何异样的感情。  
或许，那是异样的。  
他们从不是恋人，却不止是朋友。  
没有哪一对朋友像他们一样沉重。同时注视着友人的死亡，感觉身体中的一部分随之一同死去。  
那时小南或许比他更绝望。  
长门为弥彦的死崩溃，而小南哭的不只是死去的弥彦，还有长门。  
她眼中恐惧，胜过对死亡的惧怕。弥彦死去，而长门又召唤出外道魔像——  
看着世界一瞬间在眼前坍塌，就是这种感觉。  
她体会到了更多。  
转眼间友人死去，转眼间尸横遍野。  
长门是正确的。人类需要痛苦才能成长。  
她也明白了。抛却不切实际的愿望，忘掉他们仅仅是前一天还拥有光明美好的未来，还拥有温柔的勇气与决心。

弥彦死后，他们有几天几夜没睡。  
双腿被炸毁，长门对此几乎毫无感觉。弥彦在他眼前死去，在他怀里死去。他所能想到、感觉到的只有这一件事。至于他自己，生死都无关紧要，又何况是肢体受损。  
要做的事太多，可长门行动不便，只有依靠小南。  
他们要面对的不只是弥彦的死亡，还有晓最初的同伴们。  
小南匆忙赶去确认众人的安全。她猜测可能已经有人遭遇不测，但至少也应当有人能逃掉。她再赶去得快一些，或许还能救下来几个人。  
她见到的只有尸体。  
她挨个确认同伴的状况，想知道他们中是否还有人——哪怕只有一个也好——还活着。  
他们死得毫无体面可言。  
她站在炼狱里。  
小南克制着不要尖叫，可她无法不失控。这是她熟悉的人们，与她并肩作战的伙伴。他们怀揣最美好的渴望，尽最大努力改变这世界。  
对话，理解，和平。  
然后他们逐一死去，被随意丢弃在各个地方，像屠宰后的牲口。他们的肢体四分五裂，身首分离，血比雨水还要多，腥气弥漫在空气里。  
就好像这里是屠场。  
那时小南还没有今日的冷静与稳重。她什么都没有，她的心还软着，被燎烧了边角也会带来令人痛不欲生的疼。  
确认全员死亡后，小南大哭起来。  
这里只有她一个活人，只有亡灵能听到她的哭声。  
小南以为她长大了，已经是个合格的忍者了。可即便是忍者，也会因同伴的死而脆弱。  
雨下得大，将她的哭声掩盖了不少。这正好，她尽管嚎啕大哭，不会有人知道，不会有人看见。  
她跪在地上。哭着跪下去的，带着眩晕与呕吐感跪下。她想否认。世上不会发生这样的事，她的同伴没有动物一般地被屠宰，他们没有毫无尊严地死去，他们都活着，他们温柔、善良、绝不滥用武力，他们追求的只有和平。  
就像弥彦。就像长门。  
然后他们成了一具尸体和一个残废。  
她以温柔对待世界。  
他们以温柔对待世界。

神给过这世界机会。

六

佩恩天道是长门和小南制造的第一个佩恩。因为是第一个，他们并无经验，制作过程并不容易。  
这是他们共同朋友的尸体，于是在将查克拉黑棒从弥彦身体各处穿过时，两人都无法狠心下手。  
但他们还是一同这样做了。  
他们在冷而干燥的地下，跪在冰一样的地砖上。这工作并不需要蛮力，只要动用查克拉来完成就好。但他们仍旧紧张，汗水湿冷地沾湿衣服，贴在他们的头发和脸上。  
弥彦的尸体比任何事都能更清晰地提醒他们他的死亡。  
他们一言不发，像同谋的共犯。

那晚，终于将弥彦的尸身安置好后，他们精疲力竭地躺在一起。  
天花板遥远而灰暗，滂沱大雨永不停歇，击打着耳膜。  
我们死了。长门想。  
他甚至无法想这句话之外的任何事。因为这正是他感觉到的东西，因为这正是事实。他们死了，他们三人一同死去。  
“我们死了。”长门说了出来。  
“我们死了。”小南几乎是条件反射地认同了这句话。  
他们躺在床上，手握在一起，闭着眼。  
那是种期盼。  
对死亡的期盼。能死去就好了，结束这些吧。他们不是神与天使，他们是被折磨得生不如死的凡人，他们破碎、枯萎、饱受折磨而无法死去。这远超人类的忍受能力，痛楚不是一句夸张的形容，是真正存在与发生的事。  
就发生在他们身上，在此时，在此地。  
水滴急促地落在建筑与钢铁上，落在水坑与土地上，将这世界当成它的鼓，随心所欲地敲击着。  
“雨很吵。”小南说。  
长门让雨水停下了。  
世界陡然寂静。他们并不交谈，仍旧携着手平躺在床上，仿佛一对等待下葬的恋人。  
他们做不得恋人。他们甚至不需要成为恋人。

七

弥彦的面孔与身体都与从前不同，许多查克拉黑棒从上面穿过，看上去有些怪异。  
但如此一来，弥彦就不必入土，他仍会留在他们身边，就好像他们三人都活着，一切都如从前那般。  
可这仍是他们的弥彦。这是弥彦的身体，是长门与小南熟悉的那具躯体，他们一同长大，作为孤儿一同在乱世中求生，然后在同一天死去。  
死亡扯碎了他们，又将他们拼合。如一块拼图。他们需要弥彦，他们不能没有弥彦。  
他们曾短暂分别。但那已结束了，弥彦回到他们身边，再不会有任何东西让他们分离。  
佩恩天道终于完成了。

小南低下头，在弥彦的嘴唇上吻下去。  
这一次，她会以新的名字呼唤他。  
带着他们绝不忘记的痛苦。  
“佩恩。”

于是佩恩睁开了眼睛。

END

*佩恩：Pain 痛苦 疼痛


End file.
